My Teacher Is Assassint
by borutosatan
Summary: Guru baru yang menyamar masuk ke KHS yang sebenarnya adalah Assassint. Siapa yang dia incar dan apa yang akan terjadi KHS. (Pair FemNaru x Shun Uchiha) / CHAPTER 3 UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

My Teacher is Assassint

Desclaimer: Ini Cerita original buatan ku tapi karakter aku pinjam dari Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance, Gore, School of life

Pair: Shun x FemNaruto Slight Naru x Prince

Typo, Au, Oc dan sebagainya

Summary: Guru baru yang menyamar masuk ke KHS yang sebenarnya adalah Assassint. Siapa yang dia incar dan apa yang akan terjadi KHS.

* * *

Chapter 1

Pagi hari di salah satu sekolah ternama bernama Konoha High School. Konoha High School terdiri dari dua gedung yaitu SMP dan SMA. Sekarang mari kita masuk kedalam salah satu kelas di SMP Konoha High School yaitu kelas 3-C. dalam kelas tersebut suasana diruangan sangat sepi dan damai. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama

"Selamat pagi semua." Ucap perempuan yang di ikat seperti ekor kuda. *kuncir satu*

"Oh Naruto." Ucap Kiba

"Semangat seperti biasa ya Naruto-chan." Tambah Lee

"Hehehehehe…." Balas Naruto yang hanya tertawa.

"Hei gawat apa kalian sudah tahu bahwa kelas ini akan kedatangan guru baru." Kata Ino yang berada didepan pintu

"Palingan gurunya hanya untuk mengajar seni, kan guru seni kita Hirota-Sensei sudah pensiun." Ucap Chouji

Pagi itu kelas dimulai dengan damai dan tenang semua mengerjakan soal-soal yang diberikan kepada Guru

SMP dan SMA Konoha merupakan sekolah elit dan mereka yang masuk akan bedakan kelasnya sesuai hasil tes ujian. Setiap kelas berbeda bahkan perbandingan kelas A SMP dengan C SMA seperti langit dan bumi, belum lagi SMP terdiri dari 5 kelas yaitu A, B, C, D dan E sedangkan SMA hanya 4 kelas yaitu A, B, C dan D. walau begitu tidak ada yang tahu siapa yang tidak melanjutkan ke SMA karena dari kelima kelas Di SMP hampir semuanya bisa masuk ke SMA Konoha tapi pasti akan ada satu kelas yang diacak untuk dikeluarkan. Ini lah system sekolah unggulan.

"Hei Naru-chan apa kau melihatnya." Ucap Ino

"Melihat apa?" tanya Naruto

"Para pangeran disekolah ini." Kata Ino

"Hhaa…. Itu lagi kah." Balas Naruto malas

"Yang pertama kapten Sepak bola SMA kelas 3-A Uchiha Itachi, Lalu sang adik yang juga menjadi kapten basket SMA kelas 1-A Uchiha Sasuke, Lalu Ketua club Judo Neji Hyuuga, ada juga ketua seni Sai dan Ketua club Sains Nara Shikamaru." Kata Ino panjang lebar

'Ck…. Kenapa harus mereka sih yang menjadi pangeran sekolah padahal muka pada datar semua kaya lapangan sekolah, ya kecuali Shikamaru-senpai yang sepertinya lebih mirip makhluk malam dan juga Itachi-senpai yang sepertinya mempunyai hobi tersenyum kepada gadis. Seperti playboy murahan' Batin Naruto

Setelah selesai Naruto dan Ino pun menuju keruang guru untuk menyerahkan tugas yang telah dikumpulkan oleh siswa. Setelah itu Naruto dan Ino menuju kantin. Tapi sayangnya disaat itu Naruto menabrak salah satu prince yang membuat Naruto mengaduh.

"Hei kalau jalan liat-liat." Ucap yang di tabrak Naru a.k.a Neji

'Ck…. Malah ketemu orang yang paling tidak aku ingin temui.' Batin Naruto sedangkan Ino hanya berbinar-binar melihat para prince

"Sudahlah jangan begitu Neji, kamu bisa berdiri kan." Ucap Itachi yang mengulurkan tangannya sayangnya langsung Naruto tepis tangan Itachi dan segera bangun, lalu menarik tangan Ino.

"Tidak aku sangka Itachi-senpai bisa ditolak." Ucap Neji

"Hahaha… sudahlah tidak apa-apa." Balas Itachi

"Dia anak yang berani." Kata Shikamaru dan dibalas anggukan oleh para Prince

"Hn dan aku kira sepertinya Aniki akan keluar dari kelompok ini akibat pertama kalinya seorang gadis menolaknya." Kata Sasuke

Sementara itu Ino hanya bisa menghela nafas akibat sifat sahabatnya ini. "Hei Naru-chan." Kata Ino

"Apa?" balas Naruto dengan nada dingin

"Kau itu aneh masa kau tidak maaf kepada Gaara-senpai dan menerima uluran tangan Itachi-senpai, mereka itu PRINCE lho Naru." Kata Ino dengan penekanan pada kata Prince yang diucapkannya

"Dengar ya Ino, dari seluruh yang ada di sekolah ada tiga hal yang aku benci. Pertama belajar, kedua wali kelas Kakashi-sensei yang datangnya semaunya dan juga Para Prince yang muka datar sedatar lapangan sekolah." Ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk lapangan sekolah dan Ino hanya menghela nafas kembali

"Baik…baik.. lebih baik kita pesan makanan saja ya." Ucap Ino.

Naruto dan Ino memesan makanan. Naruto cukup dengan jus jeruk untuk menghilangkan rasa kesalnya, sedangkan Ino cukup makan, makanan yang rendah lemak dengan alasan agar tetap langsing dan Seksi dan bagi Naruto Ino udah kaya triplek badannya sama seperti salah satu senpainya yang bernama Sakura. Naruto tahu soal Sakura karena Ino dan Sakura merupakan tetangga jadi setiap Naruto main ke rumah terkadang bertemu dengan Sakura bahkan terkadang juga pulang bersama. Disaat itu mata Naruto ditutup oleh seseorang dari belakang

"Hayo siapa Naru-chan." Ucap orang tersebut

"Aku sudah tahu Tayuya-Senpai dan juga pasti ada Shion-senpai dan Sara-senpai." Kata Naruto

"Kau memang hebat." Kata Shion yang mencubit pipi Naruto setelah Tayuya melepaskan tangannya dari mata Naruto

"UUgghhh…henpai hatit." Ucap Naruto yang dicubit pipinya oleh Shion

"Hahaha.. gomen..gomen…" kata Shion yang melepas cubitannya dan mereka berlima pun saling mengossip walau itu hanya berempat karena Naruto terlalu malas untuk itu dan yang di inginkan Naruto hanya ingin segera pulang dan bermain basket dengan para tetangganya

Walau tubuh Naruto kecil, tapi dalam basket mungkin hampir sama dengan Sasuke, kecepatan, kelincahan dan gerak refleksnya sangat bagus. Itu karena Naruto sejak kecil selalu bermain basket dengan para tetangga walau dengan fasilitas yang pas-pasan tapi itu semua menyenangkan.

"Hei Naru bagaimana kalau nanti kita belanja." Ucap Ino

"Tapi keuangan ku sekarang sedang menipis." Ucap Naruto

"Sudah tidak apa-apa." Kata Shion

"Nanti biar urusan kami." Tambah Sara

"Hhhaaa… baiklah aku ikut." Kata Naruto

Setelah Isirahat Naruto dan Ino kembali ke kelasnya begitu juga dengan Shion, Tayuya dan Sara. Sesampainya dikelas Naruto segera menidurkan kepalanya dimeja.

"Kau kenapa Naru?" tanya Kiba

"Habis ketemu sih muka lapangan sekolah" balas Naruto dengan nada yang malas

"Hahahaha…. Terus bagaimana menurut mu." Ucap Kiba yang berkerngat dingin saat mengucapkan kalimat 'menurut mu.' Akibat tatapan Naruto yang tenang tapi penuh dengan aura pembunuh

* * *

 **SMA Konoha High School**

"Hhhaa…. Kau membolos lagi sas." Ucap Itachi melihat Sasuke tertidur diatas SMA KHS

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar ceramah dari orang yang pertama kali ditolak mentah-mentah sama anak SMP." Balas Sasuke

"Hhhaaa… tapi menurutku dia anak yang menarik." Kata Itachi

"Maksud Aniki?" Tanya Sasuke

"Itu karena dia berbeda Sas, selama ini kita selalu dikagumi dan di sukai. Tapi baru tadi ada anak perempuan yang menolak." Kata Itachi

Sementara itu di Naruto "Hhuuaacchhiii…." Bersin Naruto.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Ino.

" Tidak tahu, tapi biarlah hehehe…" balas Naruto

Kembali kepada duo Prince Uchiha

"Tapi sepertinya itu hanya dengan mu Aniki." Kata Sasuke

"Maksud mu?" tanya Itachi

"Memang benar dia anak yang unik. Tapi dia akan aku dapatkan, lagipula aku tertarik dengannya saat penerimaan murid baru." Kata Sasuke

"Baiklah mulai sekarang kita bersaing Sas." Kata Itachi

Tidak terasa sudah waktunya pulang Naruto pun segera membereskan bukunya.

"Hei Naru-chan, ayo Shion-senpai dan lainnya sudah menunggu." Kata Ino

"Iya sebentar." Balas Naruto

Naruto dan Ino pun berjalan keluar saat menuju keluar sekolah terlihat sangat ramai dan rupanya disana sudah ada duo Prince Uchiha. Melihat hal itu Naruto langsung menarik Ino untuk lewat jalan belakang dengan ancaman kalau tidak mau Ino harus pergi sendiri dengan terpaksa Ino menuruti Naruto. Mereka berdua pun menemui para Senpainya yang juga baru keluar dari sekolah.

Mereka pun segera pergi ke mall dan disana mereka ketemu dengan Sakura-senpai, Hinata dan juga Tenten. Naru hanya makin cemberut karena bakal tahu ini bisa sampai malam, bagaimana nanti dirinya akan bermain basket. Benar saja mereka semua berbelanja baju-baju bermerek.

"Naru kamu gak beli baju." Kata Sakura

"Ah tidak usah senpai." Kata Naruto dan sayangnya karena tubuh Naruto kecil dengan mudahnya diangkat oleh Shion dan Tenten dan juga Sara yang sudah bersiap dan mereka langsung mendandani Naruto di dalam _fitting room_.

"Dasar mereka." Kata Sakura

"Yah walau harus diakui sih mereka itu hebat." Tambah Hinata

Dalam sekejap Naruto pun keluar dan membuat Sakura, Ino dan Hinata langsung takjub dibuatnya.

"Aaaahhh… Naru-chan kamu imut banget." Ucap sakura yang langsung memeluk Naruto

"Gimana dandanan kami." Kata Shion

"Kalian memang the best senpai." Ucap Ino

"Bahkan para Prince bisa pingsan akibat mimisan melhat Naru-chan kalau begini." Kata Sakura yang masih memeluk erat Naruto

"Senpai..se…sak…" kata Naruto yang sudah pucat

"Ah maaf Naru-chan, habis kmu imut banget sih kaya boneka." Kata Sakura yang mulai melepaskan pelukkan terhadap Naruto

Hari itu sungguh melelahkan bagi Naruto karena harus ditarik sana-sini oleh para senpainya terutama Sakura dan Shion yang benar-benar suka Naruto yang memakai pakaian perempuan, karena yang mereka tahu Naruto paling benci sama yang namanya dress atau apapun yang bersikap feminism. Padahal di rumah Kushina juga selalu membelikan pakaian perempuan. Tapi karena memang sifat yang rada tomboy jadi ya tidak terlalu menyukai hal itu.

Yang awalnya Naruto hanya ingin menemani dengan terpaksa sekarang harus membawa belanjaan. Dengan rasa malas Naruto memakan ramen yang telah dipesannya.

"Kau kenapa Naru-chan?" tanya Sakura

"Senpai apa tidak apa-apa aku memakai uang senpai. Untuk membeli itu." Kata Naruto

"Tidak apa-apa dan setiap pergi dengan kami, kau harus memakainya." Kata Shion

"Haahh… yang benar saja senpai." Kata Naruto dengan rasa ingin menolak

"Baik jika kamu tidak mau." Kata Sakura dan yang lainnya langsung memakan pesanan mereka dan menghiraukan Naruto

"Moo…. Baiklah iya aku pakai." Kata Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Aduh Naru. Jika seperti itu aku semakin gemas tahu." Ucap Sakura yang langsung memeluk leher Naruto

Dan benar saja Naruto baru pulang sekitar jam enam sore. Rumah Naruto menjual berbagai ramen dan beberapa makanan manis

"Aku pulang." Ucap Naruto

"Oh selamat datang Naru-chan." Kata Baritone sang kakak

"Me…Menma-nii." Kata Naruto

"Hm, kenapa kau seperti melihat hantu saja." Balas Menma

"Aahhh.. tidak kok hehehehe.." kata Naruto sambil menggaruk rambut belakangnya

"Tumben kau belanja Naru-chan." Ucap Menma yang emlihat belanjaan Naruto

"Ini karena senpai dan juga Ino memaksa ku Menma-nii." Kata Naruto

"ohh.." balas Menma yang berjalan menuju ruang makan dan itu membuat Naruto tambah kesal

BLETAK

"Aduh. Apa yang kau lakukan Naru?" ucap Menma sambil mengelus kepala belakangnya yang sukses terkena sandal yang dilempar Naruto

"Salah sendiri, siapa yang suruh buat aku makin kesal." Ucap Naruto

"Ck.. sudahlah lebih baik kau mandi dan setelah itu makan." Kata Menma

Menma merupakan kakak dari Naruto, Menma tidak bersekolah di Konoha High School melainkan di Kumo High School dengan alasan bahwa teknologi disana sangat maju dan memang betul bahwa Teknologi dan Transportasi di Kumo sangat maju. Naruto pun segera mandi, selama Mandi Naruto penasaran dengan guru seni nya yang baru. Setelah selesai Naruto segera memakai baju berwarna hitam dan celana pendek sebatas paha berwarna jingga. Naruto membiarkan rambutnya digerai jika dirumah.

Naruto makan dengan hikmat, sedangkan Kushina menjaga warung ramen dan makanan manis, Menma sendiri membantu Kushina dan Minato sedang bekerja sebagai karyawan suatu kantor swasta. Setelah selesai Naru segera masuk ke kamarnya dan segera tertidur.

Keesokan Harinya Naruto seperti biasa berangkat bersekolah bersama Ino. Tapi kali ini ada yang berbeda, disaat karena Sasuke dan Itachi menghalangi jalan dengan mobil sportnya

"Kalian ingin sekolah, bagaimana jika bareng." Ucap Itachi sambil tersenyum

"Hei aniki apa yang sedang kau lakukan." Kata Sasuke

Naruto pun malas dan membawa Ino yang sedang melihat Sasuke dan Itachi dengan mata berbinar-binar. 'Masih pagi sudah bertemu dengan orang yang paling tidak ingin aku temui.' Batin Naruto yang masih menarik kerah belakang baju milik Ino. Dan setelah itu Naruto dan Ino menaiki bus yang dimiliki oleh sekolah.

"Kau ini kenapa Naru?" ucap Ino

"Dengar ya Ino-chan aku ngerti kamu tergila-gila sama prince bahkan para siswi, ya kecuali aku." Kata Naruto

"Emang mereka pernah salah apa Naru-chan?" tanya Sara yang rupanya ada didepan bangku Naruto dan Ino

"Pertama muka mereka rata tanpa ekspresi. Kedua Itachi-senpai selalu senyum kepada siswi dan bagi ku itu pelecehan seksual secara tidak langsung dan ketiga Shikamaru-senpai entah kenapa dia hobi tidur jika genius begitu kenapa tidak homeschooling saja sih." Kata Naruto

Ino dan Sara hanya menghela nafas karena alasan Naruto yang terus diulang, padahal itu merupakan alasan yang paling tidak logis untuk menolak kebaikan seseorang. Tapi walau begitu Naruto tetap dengan pendapatnya

Sesampainya disekolah Sara menuju SMA Konoha dan Naruto juga Ino menuju SMP Konoha. Sesampainya dikelas Naruto segera duduk dibangku nya begitu juga dengan Ino

"Hei Naru-chan gimana nanti jadi tanding basket." Ucap Kiba

"Boleh tapi jangan nangis ya kalau kalas." Ejek Naruto

"Sial mentang-mentang kalau hebat bahkan mendapat pemain terbaik di SMP belum tentu kali kamu menang Naru-chan." Kata Kiba

"Baiklah ditempat biasa jam lima." Kata Naruto mengulurkan tangannya ke kiba

"Deal." Balas Kiba menyalami tangan Naruto

* * *

 **Ruang Kepala Sekolah**

"Baiklah sekarang kamu bisa ke kelas 3-C dang mengajar pelajaran seni." Ucap kepala Sekolah

"Baik." Kata sang guru baru.

Guru baru itu masuk kekelas 3-C, para murid pun langsung menoleh ke sang guru tersebut.

"Baiklah perkenalan nama saya Shun Uchiha dan sekarang mulai mengajar pelajaran seni di SMP ini." ucap sang guru tersebut. a.k.a Shun Uchiha

To Be Continue

Sebagai rasa terima kasih dan hormat saya di Fanfic 'Naruto Prodigy' dengan ini saya buat cerita tentang Shun X Naru. Semoga tidak mengecewakan

Baiklah mohon Reviewnya

VVVVV

VVVV

VVV

VV

V


	2. Chapter 2

Cerita sebelumnya

"Baiklah perkenalan nama saya Shun Uchiha dan sekarang mulai mengajar pelajaran seni di SMP ini." ucap sang guru tersebut. a.k.a Shun Uchiha.

My Teacher is Assassint

Desclaimer: Ini Cerita original buatan ku tapi karakter aku pinjam dari Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance, Gore, School of life

Pair: Shun x FemNaruto Slight FemNaruto x Prince

Typo, Au, Oc dan sebagainya

Summary: Guru baru yang menyamar masuk ke KHS yang sebenarnya adalah Assassint. Siapa yang dia incar dan apa yang akan terjadi KHS.

* * *

Chapter 2

Para siswa pun langsung terkejut atas kepindahan guru tersebut karena siapa yang sangka guru pelajaran seni mereka seoreng Uchiha

'Ck menyebalkan.' Batin Naruto

"Sensei a..ano apa kau kenal dengan Uchiha Itachi-senpai dan Uchiha Sasuke-senpai." Kata Ino sambil mengangkat tangannya

"Saya tidak begitu mengenalnya karena aku sendiri baru pindah kesini, awalnya aku dari Negara bagian Utara." Ucap Shun tersenyum

"A..ano Sensei apakah yang anda maksud adalah Negara Kiri sensei yang berada disebelah utara Rusia." Kata Kiba

"Benar, oh iya jangan terlalu gugup. Santai saja." Kata Shun dan mulai menerangi soal pelajaran seni

'Hei Kiba apa maksudmu menanyakan hal itu?' bisik Naruto

'Kau itu payah ya, di Negara utara ada sekolah yang khususkan para muridnya menjadi assassin. Mereka dilatih dengan keras sampai menjadi seorang hitman kelas wahid. Dan itu berada di Negara Kiri, Negara kecil yang ada di utara Negara Rusia.' Bisik Kiba dan setelah itu Naruto hanya mengangguk saja.

* * *

 **Naruto POV**

Aku penasaran dengan guru ini walau aku tahu dia Uchiha bahkan ada kemungkinan dia seorang pembunuh tapi apa tujuannya dan kenapa menjadi seorang guru. Bahkan saat Kiba ingin melempar penghapus kepadanya dia dapat menghindar dengan terus menerangkan pelajaran.

"Baiklah semua kelas seni hari ini cukup sampai disini dan untuk Naruto-chan jangan terlalu keras berpikir dalam dunia mu ya." Ucap Shun

Yang benar saja kenapa dia bisa tahu soal itu bahkan aku tidak mengubah ekspresi serius ku ke papan tulis. Siapa sebenarnya dia apakah dia benar-benar assassint dan kenapa dia masuk sekolah dan apakah dia punya target di sekolah ini.

"Hei Naru-chan guru tadi bukan Cuma keren ya tapi juga hebat." Ucap Ino

"Aku tidak suka dengannya." Kata Kiba

"Aku akan mencari tahunya tenang saja kalian semua." Ucap Takeru selaku ketua kelas bahkan disebelahnya ada Hikari yang juga merupakan wakil ketua kelas

"Sepertinya ini akan menarik." Kata ku sambil berdiri

"Baiklah semua kita sekarang harus mengetahui siapa Shun-sensei sebenarnya dan apa tujuannya." Kata Takeru

 **Naruto POV end**

* * *

"Baiklah semua kita sekarang harus mengetahui siapa Shun-sensei sebenarnya dan apa tujuannya." Kata Takeru. Tapi siapa yang sangka bahwa Shun-sensei mendengarnya dari luar kelas dan dia hanya tersenyum

'Rasa keingintahuan yang kuat kah. Kalau begitu aku akan bermain dengan kalian sebelum mengincar target ku.' Batin Shun yang mulai pergi meninggalkan lorong sekolah

Tidak lama berselang bel istirahat pun berbunyi, para anak kelas 3-C tidak ada yang keluar untuk menyusun rencana dan itu diperhatikan lewat teropong dua lensa oleh para Prince.

"Sepertinya anak SMP itu tertarik dengan guru baru itu." Ucap Neji

"Kalau begitu kita juga melakukan hal itu, benarkan Sas." Ucap Sai

"Merepotkan saja." Kata Shikamaru

"Kita akan mencari tahu siapa guru baru itu dan jika tidak bisa di sekolah, kita cari tahu saat pulang sekolah." Kata Itachi dan disetujui oleh Sasuke

Dan kegiatan para prince itu diketahui oleh Shun-sensei dan kembali tersenyum mengetahui hal itu dari dahan pohon yang ada dihalaman SMP. 'Sepertinya ini sekolah akan menarik. Akan aku uji kemampuan yang disebut-sebut sebagai para siswa terbaik.' Kata Shun 'Tapi setelah aku mengurus beberapa siswa yang kelasnya baru aku datangi.' Tambahnya yang mengetahui ada yang mengawasinya.

* * *

 **Shun POV**

'Sepertinya ini sekolah akan menarik. Akan aku uji kemampuan yang disebut-sebut sebagai para siswa terbaik.' Kata ku 'Tapi setelah aku mengurus beberapa siswa yang kelasnya baru aku datangi.' Tambah kusaat ada yang mengawasi ku.

Aku pun turun dari pohon dan berjalan santai menuju sekolah tapi saat melewati rerumputan "Aku tahu kalian disana Naru-chan dan Ino-chan." Ucap ku dan sepertinya tepat dan membuat mereka keluar dengan tertawa yang dipaksakan dan aku juga melihat keringat yang keluar dari pori-pori tubuh mereka yang mungkin saja mereka cukup terkejut bahwa aku mengetahuinya.

Mereka berdua pun langsung pamit dan masuk ke sekolah, dan sepertinya habis ini aku mangajar kelas A ya, aku pun tersenyum karena sepertinya disana aku bisa sedikit santai. Tapi saat aku ingin masuk sepertinya aku dipanggil oleh kepala sekolah.

Saat aku masuk ruang kepala sekolah disana sudah ada wali kelas murid 3-C dan wali kelas murid 3-A. "Ada apa ini kepala sekolah?" tanya ku

"Mulai besok kau akan bertukar menjadi wali kelas 3-C, wali kelas 3-C akan menjadi wali kelas 3-A dan wali kelas 3-A akan menjadi guru seni." Ucap kepala sekolah

"Sepertinya anda ingin smeua kembali ke awal ya." Ucap Kakashi-sensei selaku wali kelas 3-C yang kembali menjadi wali kelas 3-A.

"Anda sepertinya ingin mengganggu kelancaran semua siswa ya." Ucap Wali kelas 3-B, 3-D dan 3-E yang sudah ada dibelakang ku

"Kalian juga kembali lah ke awal." Ucap kepala sekolah

Kepala sekolah SMP KHS disebut-disebut sebagai kepala terjenius yang pernah dilahirkan dijepang, bahkan dia melebihi kejeniusan kepala sekolah SMA KHS tapi sifatnya yang penuh ambisi dan muedah memanipulasi pikiran orang lain adalah sifat berbahaya dirinya dan dia adalah target ku yang harus ku kalahkan. Tapi sepertinya dia sudah tahu tujuan ku dan kemungkinan dia menjadikan wali kelas 3-C kemungkinan saat aku mengincar dirinya. Dia bisa membuat kelas 3-C menjadi target untuk membuatku tidak berkutik. Mulai besok semua kembali keposisinya dan aku akan menjadi wali kelas 3-C.

 **Shun POV End**

* * *

 **Kelas 3-C SMP KHS**

"Ck…sial kita ketahuan." Ucap Naruto yang lumayan kesal

"Jadi bagaimana selanjutnya?" ucap Kiba

"Sepertinya dia bisa merasakan keberadaan seseorang disekitarnya. Kalau begitu kita gunakan cara ninja saja." Ucap Takeru dan sukses membuat sekelas melempar apapun yang bisa dilempar kearah Takeru

"Hei…..hei apa aku salah." Ucap Takeru

"Kau kira ini zaman apa hah." Kata Hikari yang melempar botol minum milik teman sebangku dan sukses buat sebangkunya protes

"Tapi sekarang juga masih ada ninja." Bela Takeru terhadap dirinya

"Tapi kau pikir gimana dengan resikonya apa kau punya pelatih atau kau ingin kita semua mati." Kata Ino kali ini dengan melempar sapu yang ada dikelas.

"Baik…baik… aku minta maaf." Ucap Takeru

'Dasar ketua kelas yang menyusahkan.' Batin Naruto

* * *

 **Ruang Guru**

'Sepertinya ini akan menyusahkan untuk menjalan kan misi ku.' Batin Shun sambil membereskan tugasnya untuk memasukinya ke tas dan segera pulang.

"Hei Shun-sensei, bagaimana jika kita minum dulu sebelum pulang." Ucap Kakashi sensei

"Ah maaf lain kali saja Kakashi-sensei." Kata Shun dengan hormat

* * *

Shun pun meninggalkan sekolah karena memang sekolah telah usai. Setelah itu Shun dengan mobilnya menuju apartemen miliknya, saat di jalan Shun melihat salah satu siswinya yang berambut kuning bersama dengan dua lelaki yang kemungkinan dari sekolah lain.

"Hei maaf ini ada apa ya?" ucap Shun pura-pura tidak tahu

"Oh tenang saja, kami hanya ingin bermain dengannya." Ucap salah satu dari mereka

"Tapi sepertinya itu salah satu siswi ku, jadi mohon maaf ya." Kata Shun yang membawa Naruto

"Jangan bercanda kau." Ucap yang sepertinya pemimpinnya

Shun langsung menarik lengan Naruto dan dengan tandangan memutar berhasil menghajar pipi yang kemungkinan ketua dari tiga anak sekolah tersebut

"Kurang ajar kau."ucap kedua temannya

'Lebih baik kamu duluan ke mobil ya.' Bisik Shun sambi mengelus rambut Naruto. Naruto pun langsung ke mobil dan menguncinya. Shun pun hanya tersenyum kepada Naruto sambil menghndari kedua serangan dari kedua penyerangnya. Disaat ketuanya kembali bangkit Shun sudah ada di depannya.

"Kalian boleh menghajar bahkan menyerang juga membunuhku. Tapi aku tidak akan siapapun melukai para muridku, walau itu adalah dunia sekali pun." Kata Shun sambil menepuk pundak ketuanya sambil mengeluaran aura pembunuh yang juga bisa dirasakan oleh kedua temannya. Itu pun sukses membuat ketiga siswa itu lari dengan kecepatan super.

Setelah itu Shun pun masuk ke mobil dan duduk dibangku pengemudi. "Baiklah aku antar kamu ke rumah mu Naruto-chan." Kata Shun dan Naruto hanya mengangguk

Selama perjalanan tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, sampai akhirnya Naruto membuka pembicaraan. "Sensei." Ucap Naruto

"Hm." Balas Shun

"Sensei, kamu ini siapa?" tanya Naruto

"Belum saatnya kau tahu sekarang Naruto-chan." Balas Shun sambil mengelus rambut Naruto dan itu pertama kalinya wajah Naruto memerah.

"Baiklah kita sudah sampai." Kata Shun

"Hheee... sejak kapan dan aku kan tidak menujukkan jaaln kerumah ku." Kata Naruto

"Soal itu juga rahasia."kata Shun yang membuka kan pintu untuk Naruto dan setelah Naruto keluar dari mobil Shun, dia langsung menunduk sebagai tanda ucapan terima kasih dan hanya dibalas senyum oleh Shun

Setelah itu Shun pergi setelah mengantar Naruto menuju rumahnya. Tapi Shun tidak pulang melainkan menuju tempat ketiga anak berandal itu berkumpul. "Wah sepertinya ada pesta ya." Kata Shun

"Kau kan." Ucap salah satu dari ketiga anak yang bertemu dengan Shun

"Kau menuju kuburan mu sendiri sensei." Ucap anak yang paling besar

"Kalau begitu kalian semua boleh menyerang ku bahkan membunuhku tapi aku juga boleh menyerang kalian walau begitu aku dilarang membunuh kalian." Ucap Shun santai

"Kau kira bisa mengalahkan kami yang berjumlah sekitar dua belas orang." Ucap salah satu dari mereka

"Walau kalian menang jumlah tapi itu belum tentu menang." Kata Shun yang mulai berjalan

Saat itu ketiga anak langsung menyerang Shun dengan pisau dan Shun hanya tersenyum sambil menghindar, ketiga anak itu terus menyerang dengan memutar badannya tapi itu masih bisa dihindari oleh Shun. Tanpa Shun sadari anak yang paling besar itu langsung mengarahkan pipa besi yang dipegangnya kearah kepala Shun. Walau sedikit terlamabat Shun berhasil menahannya tapi akibat Shun sedikit terlambat membuat dirinya terlempar kearah kotak kayu.

"Hahaha... rasakan itu." Ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"Kalian memang benar-benar kuat, tapi sayangnya kekuatan itu salah kalian gunakan." Balas Shun yang keluar dari kumpulan asap tanpa terluka bahkan tangannya juga tidak kanapa-kenapa. "Baiklah sekarang giliran ku." Kata Shun yang dalam sekejap telah ada di depan orang memukulnya dengan pipa besi.

"Jagan menggunakan ini untuk menyerang itu akan berakibat buruk terhadap orang kau lukai." Kata Shun sambil mengelus pipa besi tersebut

"Kkk...kau.." ucap naka besar tersebut sedangkan Shun hanya tersenyum dan _PLOK_. Hanya dengan menepuk tangannya Shun membuat anak besar itu langsung duduk terjatuh

"Liat hanya dengan ini kita bisa membuat mental lawan takut atau jatuh." Kata Shun dengan nada menasehati. "Jadi siapa lagi yang ingin melawan." Tambahnya sambil menengok yang rupanya para anak-anak itu telah menerjang Shun dari depan belakang dan atas

* * *

 **Kediaman Namikaze**

"Kau kenapa Naru-chan." Ucap Kushina yang melihat Naruto dengan ekspresi bahagia.

"Ah tidak apa-apa kok kaa-chan, aku pergi main basket dulu ya." Kata Naruto

"Jangan terlalu malam ya." Balas Kushina

"Ha`i" balas Naruto yang segera menuju tempat tetangga-tetangganya untuk bermain basket.

"Dia menjadi lebih ceria ya kaa-san." Ucap sang kakak laki-laki

"Iya, tapi kaa-chan senang Naru-chan bisa tersenyum kembali." Balas Kushina. "Jadi besok kau jadi menjadi guru di SMP Naru-chan? Menma-kun." Kata Kushina

"Tentu saja kaa-san, lagi pula Menma sudah janji dengan teman Menma." Kata Menma

* * *

kembali kepada Shun yang telah berhasil mengalahkan para berandalan tersebut tanpa terluka parah padahal lawannya hampir mencapai sekitar lima puluh anak berandalan. "Hhhaa…. Dengan ini lebih baik kalian bubar dan jangan membuat onar lagi." Kata Shun

"Ba…baik…" jawab para anak-anak berandalan secara bersamaan. Setelah mendengar hal itu Shun langsung meninggalkan tempat tersebut dan menuju apartemennya

* * *

Kembali kepada kediaman Namikaze. Menma terlihat memasuki kamarnya dan menyalakan lampu lalu menuju meja belajar miliknya. "Sebentar lagi kita bertemu Senpai." Ucap Menma sambil tersenyum melihat foto dirinya dan seseorang yang merangkul pundaknya

To Be Continue

* * *

Keterangan karakter OC:

Shun Uchiha, laki-laki berumur 20 tahun, tinggi 185 cm, penampilan: rambut seperti Itachi dan wajah seperti Toneri

Hikari Shota, perempuan berumur 14 tahun, tinggi 155 cm, penampilan: rambut berwarna biru cerah, wajah seperti miyuki Shiba dari anime Mahouka Koukou no rettousei

Takeru Sugiyama, Laki-laki berumur 15 tahun, tinggi 160 cm, penampilan: rambut berwarna merah darah, wajah seperti ryouta kise dari anime kuroko no basuke

* * *

Baiklah mohon Reviewnya

VVVVV

VVVV

VVV

VV

V

* * *

 **Balasan review:**

Nelsonthen52: Penasaran guru barunya itu siapa sih? Fast update ya!

A: di chapter ini dikasih tahu kok


	3. Chapter 3

Cerita sebelumnya

Menma terlihat memasuki kamarnya dan menyalakan lampu lalu menuju meja belajar miliknya. "Sebentar lagi kita bertemu Senpai." Ucap Menma sambil tersenyum melihat foto dirinya dan seseorang yang merangkul pundaknya

My Teacher is Assassint

Desclaimer: Ini Cerita original buatan ku tapi karakter aku pinjam dari Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance, Gore, School of life

Pair: Shun x FemNaruto Slight FemNaruto x Prince

Typo, Au, Oc dan sebagainya

Summary: Guru baru yang menyamar masuk ke KHS yang sebenarnya adalah Assassint. Siapa yang dia incar dan apa yang akan terjadi KHS.

Terbit Setiap Hari Rabu atau Minggu

* * *

Chapter 3

Keesokan paginya seperti biasa di SMP KHS kelas 3-C "Selamat pagi semua." Ucap Naruto

"Pagi Naru-chan." Ucap yang lainnya

"Takeru-kun kenpa?" tanya Naru melihat sang ketua kelas lesu bahkan seperti ruh miliknya hilang entah kemana

"Dia memikirkan semalaman untuk membuat guru yang baru itu memberi tahukan identitasnya, kamu tahu sendiri bahwa dia sangat tertarik dengan seorang Hitman." Ucap Sora

"Hhhaa… sudahlah Takeru-kun, masa ketua kelas menyerah sih. Ayo semangat." Kata Naruto sambil memukul punggung Takeru

"Baiklah selamat pagi semua." Ucap sang wali kelas yang baru dan itu sukses membuat semua siswa terkejut. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang sedikit memerah

"Kenapa Shun-sensei kesini?" tanya Hikari

"Mulai hari ini sensei menjadi wali kelas di kelas ini atas perintah kepala sekolah." Ucap Shun-sensei

"Hheee….." teriak satu kelas termasuk Naruto

* * *

 **Ruang Kepala Sekolah**

"Jadi Tou-sama bukan ya sekarang kau Kepala sekolah SMP KHS." Ucap seorang anak laki-laki yang rambutnya dikuncir satu sambil melihat halaman sekolah lewat jendela ruang kepala sekolah

"Jadi bagaimana?" ucap seorang laki-laki yang berambut emo kebelakang

"Tenang saja, aku sudah mengatur semua. Kalian juga lebih baik bersiap supaya bisa tetap menjadi no 1 diSMA." Ucap sang kepala sekolah

'Fugaku Uchiha kepala sekolah SMP KHS, dan juga sebagai ayah ku. Dia orang sangat berambisi dalam menegakkan peraturan yang di inginkannya. Tapi itulah yang membuat para siswa di SMP KHS mempunayi bibit yang sangat terasah dalam hampir semua bidang pelajaran dan mereka yang dapat nilai terendah akan mendapat kelas terendah juga dan satu lagi salah satu guru disini merupakan seorang pembunuh kelas satu. Tapi sepertinya akan sangat sulit untuk menyerang ayahku ini.' Batin seorang laki-laki yang berambut emo kebelakang

"Hei Sasuke, ayo kembali ke kelas." Ucap seorang anak laki-laki yang rambutnya dikuncir satu yang memanggil seorang laki-laki yang berambut emo kebelakang a.k.a Sasuke lebih tepatnya Uchiha Sasuke yang merupakan salah satu prince KHS

"Baik Itachi." Jawab Sasuke kepada Ucap seorang anak laki-laki yang rambutnya dikuncir satu a.k.a Itachi lebih tepatnya Uchiha Itachi kakak dari Sasuke yang juga merupakan salah satu Prince di KHS

* * *

 **SMA KHS**

'Konoha High School adalah sekolah yang di dirikan oleh kelompk kami, kelompok Uchiha. Sejak sekolah ini di dirikan ini sudah masuk generasi ketiga, setelah itu akan ada pemilihan antara Kepala sekolah SMA yaitu Tsunade senju dan kepala sekolah SMP Fugaku Uchiha yang akan menjadi kepala yayasan KHS ini.' Batin Sasuke

"Kau kenapa sas?" ucap Itachi

"Ah tidak apa-apa kok." Balas Sasuke

Selama perjalanan itu kedua prince itu selalu diserbu oleh para siswi, dan tidak lupa memberikan hadiah-hadiah yang menurut Sasuke hanya akan dibuang olehnya saja. Sampai Itachi dan Sasuke melihat sih Naruto

"Wah.. rupanya kamu lagi, sedang apa disini?" ucap Itachi ramah dan hanya dicuekkin oleh Naruto

"Hei apa kuping mu tuli apa? Aniki ku sedang bicara dengan mu." Kata Sasuke

"Sudah…sudah.. tidak apa-apa Sas." Kata Itachi dan Naruto pun langsung membalikkan badannya dan menatap kedua prince itu dengan tatapan yang emosi.

"Apa kau?" kata Sasuke dengan tatapan seperti merendahkan.

"Dengar ya Prince yang terhormat, aku ini tidak tuli, ya walaupun tuli aku tidak sepertimu yang wajahnya datar seperti lapangan sekolah dan untuk kau." Kata Naruto "Dengar ya Itachi-senpai lebih kamu jangan ramah dengan semua gadis. Bagiku kau seperti playboy murahan." Tambah Naruto sambil meninggalkan duo prince itu. Tapi Sasuke dan Itachi bukannya marah malah tersenyum 'Aku akan mendapatkan mu, Uzumaki Naruto.' Batin keduanya

Naruto yang meninggalkan kedua prince itu menuju kantin dan melihat teman-teman sekelas yang sepertinya masih belum menyerah untuk mengungkapkan guru yang sekarang menjadi wali kelasnya. "Yo minna." Ucap Naruto yang duduk disebelah Kouji.

"Darimana kau Naru-chan." Ucap Ayano

"Tadi kan aku disuruh keruang guru oleh ketua kelas untuk mengumpulkan tugas sekaligus memata-matai Shun-sensei." Balas Naruto

"Oh iya..iya… hehehehe…. Maaf ya Naru-chan." Kata Ayano

"Jadi kalian masih belum menyerah." Kata Naruto

"Jelas lah, kami akan merencanakan sesuatu hal yang menarik." Kata Takeru

"Apa itu?" tanya Naruto penasaran

Disaat itu para prince juga datang ke kantin, karena memang hanya kantin yang menghubungkan kedua sekolah tersebut, walau ada juga lorong penghubung yang menghubungi kedua sekolah tersebut sayangnya jarang yang ada lewat sana karena berada dilantai tiga. SMA KHS terdiri dari lima lantai dan SMPnya terdiri dari empat lantai

"Dasar buat berisik saja." Ucap Takeru

"Sudahlah kita pindah saja." Kata Naruto dan diikuti semua dan lokasinya hanya kelas yang memang tidak ada yang menganggu disana kecuali hal penting

"Jadi kita lanjutkan sekarang." Kata Sora

"Iya, ayo." Balas semuanya

Mereka semua pun kembali merencanakan setrategi mengungkap sang guru kembali dan disaat belajar, semua belajar dengan tertib bahkan sampai guru Guy selaku guru olahraga tidak perlu meneriaki murd-murid 3-C dengan kata-kata emasnya (Yang suka nonton naruto pasti tahu).

Tidak terasa hari sudah sore,para anak murid kelas 3-C sudah mempersiapkan rencana untuk keesokan harinya. Naruto yang awalnya pulang dengan Haruka dan Sora terpaksa pulang sendiri karena Sora dan Haruka harus mengikuti kegiatan OSIS. Saat Naruto ingin mengganti sepatunya dia melihat sepucuk surat dan membacanya karena baru kali ini ada surat dilokernya dan isi surat tersebut

 _Kepada Uzumaki Naruto_

 _Datanglah ketaman Konoha yang berada didekat sekolah aku menunggu mu disana, karena ada yang ingin kusampaikan kepadamu. Awalnya aku ingin mengirimnya lewat email mu. Tapi karena aku tidak tahu email mu jadi aku terpaksa lewat surat_

 _Prince KHS_

Setelah membaca Naruto yang awalnya malas. Tapi kerna memang senggang apa salahnya, lagipula tidak ada salahnya kok bertemu mereka. Naruto pun langsung menuju lokasi yang diminta. Tapi sayangnya disana tidak ada siapapun. 'Ck… aku dibohongi rupanya.' Batin Naruto.

Disaat Naruto ingin pulang dari belakang mulut Naruto ditutup oleh kain yang sebelumnya dilumuri obat tidur. Tidak berselang lama sekitar dua mobil Lamborghini berwarna biru dan ferarri warna putih dari kedua mobil itu keluar lima siswa yang disebut Prince KHS.

"Hei bener Sas, ketemunya disini." Ucap Neji

"Itu karena aniki, terlalu lama mengurus para fansnya." Ucap Sasuke

"Maaf..maaf…" balas Itachi

"Jadi sekarang gimana?" kata Shikamaru

"Hei Sas, sepertinya kita sudah didahului." Kata Sai melihat bekas ban mobil dibelakang taman dan keempat Prince pun langsung menuju ke belakang taman

"Jangan bercanda Sai, lagipula apa darimana kau tahu." Kata Neji

"Aku tidak bercanda." Kata Sai sambil menunjukkan HP milik Naruto ke Neji dan yang lainnya.

'Sial jangan bercanda.' Batin Sasuke geram

"Ingat Sas, kita tidak boleh gegabah. Kita tidak tahu lawan dan jumlah mereka." Kata Itachi

"Aku akan melacaknya. Lagipula belum ada perempuan yang berani melawan kita selain dia." Kata Shikamaru

"Baiklah kita cari dia." Ucap Itachi dan disetujui oleh semua dan tanpa diketahui shun-sensei mengetahui hal itu dari balik mobil bugatti veyron miliknya. Para prince pun kembali ke mobilnya untuk melacak soal penculikkan terhadap Naruto

* * *

 **Gedung Tua**

"Kkyyyaaa..." teriak Naruto yang dilempar ke sebuah kasur usang. "Ittai... apa yang kalian lakukan pada perempuan." Bentaknya.

"Kau kira kami peduli manis." Ucap laki-laki yang sepertiya murid SMA yang sebelumnya

'Ck, mereka lagi.' Batin Naruto. "Kali ini apa mau kalian, apa kalian tidak pernah belajar etika apa hah?" bentak Naruto

PLAK

Salah satu dari mereka pun langsung menmapar pipi Naruto. "Kau kira, dirimu siapa? Dan siapa yang menyuruhmu melawan." Ucap laki-laki yang telah pipi Naruto dengan keras

"Kau itu harusnya menurut." Kata temannya sambil menarik rambut Naruto

"Sakit….sakit… iya ampun." Ucap Naru yang mulai keluar air mata

"Nah sekarang kamu diam dan turutin perintah kami." Ucap yang bertindak sebagai leader sambil mengelus pipi Naruto dengan pisau

"Hiks…hiks…"tangis Naruto sambil mengangguk

"Hei harusnya kalian sudah aku peringatkan untuk tidak bertindak macam-macam kepada muridku." Ucap suara dipintu

"Kali ini kau tidak bisa apa-apa. Hei sensei." Ucap sang leader sambil mengores pipi Naruto hingga mengeluarkan cairan berwarna merah

"Aaakkhh…." Teriak Naruto kesakitan

"Baik..baik kali ini kalian memilik keuntungan tapi kalian masih belum paham akan lawan kalian." Kata Shun yang dalam beberapa detik sudah ada didepan yang pemimpinannya tersebut sambil menggendong Naruto dipundaknya

"Rasakan ini." Ucap kedua orang yang dilewatinya sambil mengarahkan pisau kearah Shun dan Naruto

"Kalian tidak pernah belajar ya." Balas Shun sambil menghindari kedua pisau tersebut

Shun pun langsung membawa Naruto keluar dan menduduki nya dilantai. "Tunggu sini bantuan akan datang." Kata Shun

"Eh.." ucap Naruto heran, belum sempat Naruto bertanya siapa bantuan itu. Shun masuk lagi kedalam ruangan tersebut, tidak lama terdengar suara berlari dari tangga, Naruto hanya ketakutan saat mendengarnya.

"Naruto." Ucap Para Prince bersamaan

"Kau tidak apa-apa." Ucap Neji

"Tenang kami disini." Ucap Itachi sedangkan Sasuke melepaskan ikatan ditangan dan kaki Naruto

"Ta..tapi Shun-sensei." Ucap Naruto

"Shun-sensei." Kata Sai heran

"Dia wali kelas yang baru di kelas Naruto." Ucap Shikamaru

BRAK...

Semua mata langsung tertuju kepada pintu kayu yang baru saja hancur. "Kalian lumayan kuat juga ya." Ucap Shun yang keluar dari ruangan tersebut

"Shun-sensei." Kata Naruto sambil berlari lalu memeluknya. "Sensei tidaka apa-apa kan." Ucap Naruto

"Tenang saja sensei tidak apa-apa kok, wah...wah... rupanya ada para pangeran, ada apa ya." Tanya Shun

"Darimana anda tahu tempat ini? Apa anda otak pelakunya." Ucap Neji

"Jangan bercanda mata putih. Shun-sensei tidak akan melakukan hal itu, beda lagi jika ini rencana kalian." Bentak Naruto sambil menunjuk kearah para Prince

"Apa maksudmu?" ucap Sasuke tidak terima

"Kalian yang mengirimi ak surat supaya ke taman, tapi aku malah diculik." Kata Naruto.

"Sudahlah Naruto, lebih baik kita pulang dan untuk kalian, juga lebih baik pulang. Saya sudah menelefon orang tua mereka untuk menjemput mereka." Kata Shun-sensei sambil menggendong Naruto seperti pangeran yang menggendong tuan putri, Naruto pun hanya bisa menutupi wajahnya dibaju sang senseinya.

"Ne sensei pekerjaan sensei itu apa? Aku yakin sensei tidak hanya sekedar guru kan, ayo sensei kasih tahu aku, aku ingin tahu." Kata Naruto yang dimasukkan ke mobil oleh Shun

"Suatu hari aku akan memberitahukannya, jika sekarang sensei beritahu sekarang suatu hari ikatan kita akan terputus sebagai guru dan murid." Balas Shun

"Uughh... sensei pelit." Balas Naruto sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hahaha..." Shun hanya ketawa mendengar hal itu

* * *

 **Gudang tempat Naruto diculik**

"Kalian itu sangat lemah, kalian tahu bahwa aku tidak ingin kelemahan dan kekalahan. Itachi, Sasuke bereskan." Ucap Fugaku

"Ha'i" balas kedua anaknya yang mendekati keenam murid yang dikalahkan oleh Shun dengan sebelah pedang. Sasuke pun langsung menebas tangan dua dari keenam orang tersebut.

"Aagghhh..." teriak keduanya

Sedangkan Itachi langsung menusuk amandel sang pemimpin mereka sampai membentur tembok, ketiga orang sisanya berusaha melawan, tapi kecepatan Itachi dan Sasuke lebih cepat. Sasuke yang menggunakan dua pedang langsung menusuk kedua orang dan menariknya keatas hingga kepala dan menyebabkan darah dan juga organ dalam tubuh kedua orang tersebut keluar.

Beda dengan Sasuke, Itachi menusuk bola mata lawannya hingga menembus kepala belakangnya dan menariknya secara horizontal dan membuat kepalanya terbelah dua dengan perbandingan 40% dan 60% (40% setengah dari mata bagian atas hingga ujung rambut, 60% setengah mata bagian bawah hingga dagu) ruangan yang awalnya kotor, sekarang semakin kotor dan bau amis darah dalam ruangan tersebut. Setelah itu Sasuke dan Itachi keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan menuju tempat mobil mereka.

"Kerja kalian masih sempurna seperti biasa." Ucap Fugaku

"Tapi level kami masih dibawah dia." Kata Itachi

"Karena itu papa akan mengasah kalian dengan memanfaatkan orang-orang seperti mereka, untuk mengasah kemampuan kalian." Kata Fugaku

"Tapi jangan lupakan janji ayah, jika kami menang anak Namikze itu buatku." Ucap Sasuke

"Tenang saja, jika Shun kita sudah bunuh. Papa akan buat keluarga Namikaze menjodohkan putrinya dengan mu Sasuke." Balas Fugaku

"Baiklah." Balas Sasuke

Setelah percakapan tersebut selesai. Ketiga Uchiha tersebut langsung menaiki mobil mereka dan mengendarainya menuju Kediaman Uchiha

To Be Continue

* * *

Keterangan karakter OC:

Sora Izumi, perempuan berumur 14 tahun, tinggi 155 cm, penampilan: rambut berwarna jingga panjang, wajah seperti Ritsu dari anime assassination classroom

Kouji Aoi, laki-laki berumur 14 tahun, tinggi 165 cm, penampilan: rambut hitam dandi pike kebelakang, wajah seperti Kaito Shion dari Vocaloid

Ayano Takamura, perempuan umur 15 tahun tinggi 165 cm, penampilan: rambut berwarna coklat dan dimodel twintail, wajah seperti Rin Kagamine dari Vocaloid

* * *

Baiklah mohon Reviewnya

VVVVV

VVVV

VVV

VV

V

* * *

 **Balasan review:**

nelsonthen52: Kok shun-sensei bisa tau rumah naru? Truss yang di incar sama shun-sensei siapa? Sasuke sama itachi kenal shun-sensei gak? Fast update!

A: sebagai seseorang assassint shun-sensei harus tahu semua tentang para muridnya. Orang yang diincar Shun ada kok di akhir di chapter 1. Mereka kenal shun-sensei dari fugaku.

.718: Kayaknya pairnya naru sama Shunya?

A: iya permintaan para review di _'Naruto Prodigy'_


End file.
